The Reason
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries, but basically this is based off of the song 'The Reason'. Six blames himself for what happened to Holiday, is he to blame?  Holiday/Six


**Hola mis amigos(:**

**This is my first (and probably only) Generator Rex Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Generator Rex, **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>It took all Six's will power not to kill someone. Right now, that someone was Bobo.<p>

"You look tired green bean. You should get some sleep." Bobo suggested.

"No." Six struggled to keep his voice placid.

"Well_ sorry_ for trying to help." Bobo muttered before he left room. "By the way, the kid's looking for ya."

Six sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rex was the last person Six wanted to see, but sure enough the teen burst into his office.

"This is your fault!" Rex yelled at the ninja. Six raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"How is this my fault?" Six questioned.

"IF YOU WOULND'T HAVE FREAKED OUT!" Rex took a calming breath, "This never would have happened. You caused this and you won't even go see her?"

"I've got other engagements Rex." Six lied.

"No you don't! You just don't wanna see what _you_ caused!" Rex was shaking with anger.

"No. I've got to go." Six said as he headed for the door. He needed to get away from the teen before his facade broke. Rex, had other intentions. Rex jumped at his mentor, and if Six wasn't fully trained, he would have been tackled by the boy. Six jumped out of the way, unsheathing his katanas in the process.

"I'm not going to let you just leave Six. You can't run away from your problems." Rex growled.

"I'm not running from anything." Six protested.

"You're running from her! She needs you Six."

"No she doesn't." Six said as he retracted the swords.

"I know you feel guilty about it Six." Rex pushed.

At this, Six's facade finally broke. "Alright! I feel bad about it! Scratch that, I feel HORRIBLE. Don't you think I know it's my fault? Don't you think that I feel terrible for it?" Six yelled at the boy as the memories of this morning had come flooding back.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't care Doctor. The boy needs to learn." Six was defending himself as he watched Rex. He and Rex had been on a very important mission, and Rex had let the E.V.O get away. In Six's mind; Rex deserved to be running laps around the Petting Zoo. <em>

_But Doctor Rebecca Holiday though different, "You can't punish him for being kind Six."_

"_I'm not punishing him for 'being kind' I'm punishing him for not following orders." _

_Holiday let out an exasperated sigh, she hated arguing with Six. Neither of them ever gained any ground. "But he didn't listen because you wanted him to kill a kid, Six! You wanted him to take someone's life! There's a difference!" Holiday protested. _

"_No there's not Holiday. The E.V.O was dangerous, and orders were to exterminate." Six hoped that the Doctor would just give up and leave him alone. Why should she care whether the boy had to run laps or not? It wasn't like she was his mother. _

"_Look at me Six!" Holiday ordered. Six turned his head to look at her. Her mint green eyes were narrowed dangerously, "He's just a kid. You can't expect him to do something like that." _

"_I can and I will. If he doesn't then he can leave, and if you don't agree with it; you can go too." Six said. _

_Holiday glared at her partner. "Fine. I will." She stated before she left the lab. Six sighed and turned his attention back to Rex. "Damn woman." He muttered to himself. _

"Six... I didn't mean it... I'm sorry.." Rex stuttered by his mentor's out burst. "I was just angry. It wasn't-"

"But it was. Don't you see Rex; if I would have just listened to her, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be lying in the Medical Wing, in a coma..." Six trailed off as another memory surfaced.

_It had been hours since he had heard from Holiday. He resisted the urge to smile, if that's all he had to do to get her to stop nagging at him; he'd tell her to get out more often. Six was pulled out of his thoughts when White Knight appeared on the screen. _

"_Agent Six, you haven't heard from Doctor Holiday have you?" He questioned. _

"_Not since this morning. Why?" _

"_Because her assistants say that she hasn't returned to her post and none of the guards have seen her around. She's not with Rex is she?" _

_Six looked into the Petting Zoo where Rex had collapsed on the ground, breathing deep. He had finished his one-hundred laps. "No. Rex is here with me." Six explained. _

"_Well, find her. We've got work to do. We can't be dealing with this nonsense." Knight growled as the screen went black. _

She didn't take me seriously did she?_ Six pondered. He dismissed the thought instantly. He and Holiday had their fights, but she knows that he would never really mean what he said... right?_

"_Rex. Come here." Six ordered. The Hispanic boy nodded, stood up, and walked out of the Zoo. _

_The door to Six's office opened a few minutes later, "Have you heard anything from Holiday?" Six questioned the boy. _

"_No, but I did hear your argument. You really shouldn't treat her like that Six. She does do a lot for us, BOTH of us." Rex snapped, "Why? What's wrong?"_

"_They can't find her." Six stated as if he had just said that the sky was blue. _

"_WHAT? And you're not worried? What if Van Kleiss finds her? What if-"_

"_Shut up Rex. She's probably in her room."_

"_Well let's go see." Rex opened the door and started walking but paused and looked both ways down the hallway, "Uh... where's Doc's room?"_

_Six walked over to Rex and turned right down the corridor, "This way."_

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should just go see her. I know you want to. And besides, there's no one in there... So you'd be alone..." Rex said trying to cheer up the man.<p>

"No. I've done enough."

"You and I both know that when she wakes up, she'll want to see you Six. Don't be so stubborn. Just go see her." Rex urged as he pushed Six into the hallway and down to the Medical Wing. When they reached the door, Rex unlocked it and shoved Six inside.

"If you leave without telling her, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" Rex threatened. Six nodded, understanding what the boy was saying.

"Good." Rex pressed a button on the panel and the door closed.

* * *

><p><em>After they had checked Holiday's room, and found no trace of her, they started to worry. Even if Six wouldn't admit it, he was worried about the Doctor. <em>

"_Six to Knight." Six said as he looked at his computer screen. _

"_Did you find her?" Knight asked as his face appeared on the screen. _

"_No we haven't. She hasn't been seen around base all day, she's not in her room-"_

"_Oh well. Get back to work." Knight snapped. _

"_What?" Rex yelled as he pushed Six out of the way, "How can you even say that? How?"_

"_Because she's a liability Rex. If she doesn't want to be here oh well. That's not our concern." _

"_But what if something happened to her?" Rex protested. The last thing he wanted to do was walk away without knowing where Holiday was. _

"_That's. Not. Our. Problem. She shouldn't have left the base. Now get back to work." Knight growled. _

"_No. Not until I find Holiday. If you don't like it then that's too bad. She may be a liability to you Knight, but she's not to me." Rex said before punching the screen and walking out. _

"_Brin' 'im 'ack'." Knight's voice cut in and out from the fuzzy screen. _

"_Will do." Six said as he left to go find Rex. _

_Six had caught up with Rex in no time. "Where do you think you're going?" Six questioned as Rex's bike formed. _

"_To do as I said. I'm going to find Holiday. Are you coming or not." Rex growled. _

_Six looked at the boy, "I'm not going anywhere on that." Six said. He ran to his Jump Jet and found what he was looking for. Six stood on the board and flew over to Rex. "Let's go."_

* * *

><p>The room was completely silent, except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Six slowly turned around and the guilt inside him flared up inside of him again. He couldn't help but notice how pale she looked against the white sheets. Her black hair framed her face. There was a white bandaged covering her arm<p>

Six closed his eyes and willed himself to just say it. Say the three words that he's always wanted, but he couldn't. _Might as well start with an apology._ He thought as he took the seat beside her.

"Holiday... I..." He stopped. Not only did he not know if she could hear him, but he didn't have any idea what to say to her. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Six whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's that?" Rex asked as he stopped his bike. Six came to a stop beside him and followed the boy's gaze. <em>

"_Oh no." Six muttered as he realized what he was looking at. There was a Providence jeep, but that's not what caught Six's eye. There were two figures, fighting each other. One was significantly bigger than the other, and more metallic. _Biowulf_ Six's mind screamed. That means... _

_Before he could move, Rex raced off to the battle. Six followed close behind. _

_Rex rammed Biowulf and he dropped Holiday to the ground. "I've got him!" Rex called. Six nodded and flew to Holiday. _

_She was lying face down on the ground. "Holiday?" Six asked nervously as he approached the woman. Holiday lifted her head, "Six?" _

_Her weak voice made Six's heart break. "Yea it's me. I'm here. What happened?" _

"_I was driving into town, and he stopped me. He knew who I was and said something about it being the perfect opportunity to hurt Rex. I fought back, but it wasn't enough..." Holiday grimaced and put a hand to her side. Six noticed that her white lab coat turning a faint pink then a dark red. _

"_You're bleeding." He stated, more to himself. _

"_I'm fine, we have to help Rex." Holiday pushed herself off of the ground, and stood. She rocked back and forth. Six placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. _

"_Rex'll be fine. We have to get you medical attention." Six placed one hand on her back and the other under her legs and lifted her up. She weakly tried to push him away, "No. We've gotta help Rex." She urged. _

"_I'm right here Doc. Don't worry. We've gotta get you help." Rex said as he appeared beside them. He looked at Six and nodded._

* * *

><p>"Holiday, Rebecca, I just want you to know something. Do you when you asked me what my reason was for saving Rex from Fell?The reason why I haven't gone back to my old ways? That reason, is a very important reason to me. That reason is you. The reason I stay at Providence, is because you're here. Because I want to protect you. Because... I love you." Six looked away.<p>

Suddenly he felt something on the side of his face, something soft. Six turned his attention to Holiday, she had her hand on his face. She was looking at him, smiling. Six wanted to run away, correction: Six wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of his life. He hadn't intended on her hearing him...

Holiday beckoned him closer. Assuming that she couldn't speak, he leaned forward. Holiday still beckoned him closer. Finally he leaned he was so close to her that their lips were only centimeters apart. "I love you too." Holiday whispered before she kissed him. Six was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly and kissed her back. _Maybe this day wasn't SO bad..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Reviews would be appreciated. **


End file.
